


initiation

by miracleboysatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/pseuds/miracleboysatori
Summary: “So, when are you gonna stopeye-fuckingthe bouncer and move on to actuallyfuckingthe bouncer?”The question cuts through the muffled bass of club music and the thick, sweat- and smoke-filled air. The person it’s intended for doesn’t look up from the stack of bills he’s accumulated tonight, instead he lets the question get lost somewhere in the warm air, pretending he doesn’t hear it.Or: An UshiTenShira strip club au





	initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this sitting in my google drive for a very long time -- probably since fall of 2017? -- and I've finally decided to post the first part, mostly in an effort to motivate myself to write the rest of it, haha. I just figure it's a shame for it to keep sitting where people can't read it, especially since I genuinely like what I have so far. I read through it to locate mistakes or rewrite a few things, but most of this was written a while ago.
> 
> When I started it I was having _so much fun_ writing it, but I psyched myself out before I could get to the meat of the entire thing (aka the nsfw part, which will be the next chapter) because I have never written a 3-way before and was unsure of my ability to do so. Nowadays, I'm much more confident, so I want to shove this fic more to the top of my to-write list! And I'm hoping that possible comments and positive feedback will help me to do so. c;
> 
> The title comes from the song of the same name, Initiation by The Weeknd. Sorta fits the kind of vibe I imagine for Tendou's routines, haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy what I have so far! ♡

“So, when are you gonna stop _eye-fucking_ the bouncer and move on to actually _fucking_ the bouncer?” 

The question cuts through the muffled bass of club music and the thick, sweat- and smoke-filled air. The person it’s intended for doesn’t look up from the stack of bills he’s accumulated tonight, instead he lets the question get lost somewhere in the warm air, pretending he doesn’t hear it. 

“Hey, Satori,” there’s a poke against his back from the sole of a platform heel, “don’t ignore me.”

“I heard ‘ya,” Satori answers, “I’m busy _counting_ , Eita.”

Eita, the one asking the previous question, leans back farther in his chair and scoffs, “Right. You’ve been counting that same stack of money for like ten minutes now, I know you better than that,” he takes a long drag on his cigarette, exhaling as he glances at his own, much larger, pile of bills, “I also know you well enough to know you’ve been wanting to get in that bouncer’s pants for the past three months. You aren’t exactly subtle.”

Feeling fed up with the random interrogation, Satori looks up and turns behind him, looking towards the third and final male currently in the small dressing room, “Reon, save me.”

“I mean… Eita isn’t wrong, Satori,” the more muscular of the three gives a cheeky grin.

“Oh, come on. I didn’t ask to be interrogated tonight, what’s the deal?” Satori stands up from his chair, leaning against the counter he’d previously been resting his elbows on, “So I think the bouncer’s hot, big fucking deal. A lot of people are hot,” he gestures enthusiastically towards Reon, “like Reon, you’re hot as hell, doesn’t mean I wanna get in your pants.”

“Oh… I’m flattered,” Reon responds, still smiling with the warmth of a thousand suns. 

“What about me?” Eita raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his bare chest.

“You’re…” Satori eyes his coworker, making a show out of cocking his head and examining him, “you’re _somethin’_.”

Reon and Satori both break into loud laughter while Eita smirks in quiet amusement but responds with a firm, “Oh fuck off, both of you.”

It’s a typical night. Well, a typical night for three strippers in a fairly popular strip club in one of the safer parts of downtown, anyway. Tendou Satori has been working here for a couple of years now. It was never necessarily his _intention_ to become a stripper, but being a broke college student knee-deep in debt… he recognized it as an option. It ended up becoming something he genuinely enjoyed; a good source of money and an excellent way to let off some steam with no strings attached. 

According to the club owner, he brings something to the table that the club didn’t really have much of before: a dominating sort of vibe that some customers have wanted but weren’t really getting with the other strippers. His routines are generally dark and seductive with a hint of aggression that always tests the rules and boundaries. Due to his qualities being fairly niche, he’s not exactly the most popular at the club, but he certainly isn’t the _least_ popular either. 

His coworkers, Semi Eita and Ohira Reon, are easily the top two at the club. They’re definitely the most asked for, the most scheduled for one-on-one sessions, the biggest breadwinners at the end of every night. Reon brings sheer masculinity to the table, the exact vibe that most female visitors tend to request, though he has his fair share of male customers too. He’s blessed with rich brown skin, a perfectly muscular physique, and a smile that could make the most stoic person in the world melt.

Eita, on the other hand, can often pass as whatever he pleases. He’s a fan of toying with the lines between genders, often combining elements that are considered to be “normal” for both male and female, though he doesn’t like to be so black-and-white. Tonight he’s dressed in lace and stilettos, a wash of rose adorning his cheeks and lips. He really is beautiful, and he knows it too, even with Satori’s constant teasing. While Reon is humble and generally fairly quiet off stage, Eita is extremely confident both on and off.

Satori is somewhere in the middle. He’s extremely confident on stage, surrounded by people of all genders practically drooling and tossing bills at him on occasion. He enjoys stripping, sure, but lap dances are his true speciality. Unfortunately those tend to be few and far between since his methods are more… aggressive than most of the other strippers. Sure, there’s been a few times where management has had to warn him to tone it down just a bit for fear of lawsuits. But when Satori sees the look in his customers’ eyes (something stuck between fear and arousal), feels their heartbeat pounding beneath their skin, or even smells the anticipation practically seeping from their pores… it’s a little hard to “tone it down”.

“Anyway, yeah… Since you pointed it out, I _do_ like the bouncer, Eita.”

“Good taste,” Reon mumbles, glancing out the window. Being on the upper floor, the dressing room gives a decent view of the entire club, including the bar and the front door where the subject of this conversation is currently standing with his arms crossed, “he’s very handsome.”

“Yeah, but do you know anything about him?” Eita inquires.

“I know his name is Ushijima,” Satori responds, fiddling with the waistband of his extremely tight black dance shorts, "and that he would probably look a thousand times better naked." 

“Well, how observant of you,” Eita teases, “clearly you know enough to get hitched, move to another country together and live happily ever after.”

Reon gives Satori a sympathetic glance before turning in his chair to face Eita, “Hey, maybe he just wants to fool around a little bit. What’s wrong with that? He doesn’t have to know Ushijima’s full life story to _fool around_ with him.”

“Suppose not,” Eita shrugs, “but do you have a plan? Like… to bring up the fact that you, y’know, _like him_?”

“Sorta,” Satori also looks out the window, pointing right against the glass towards the bar, “I’m gonna enlist Kenjirou’s help.”

“Kenjirou? The bartender?” Reon widens his eyes, “Doesn’t he want nothing to do with us, though?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Satori chuckles, smirking playfully, “but I see him looking at Ushijima the same way I do. He totally wants in his pants too.”

“You’re scary,” Eita mumbles.

Satori knows he’s joking with him, but at the same time he knows there’s a hint of seriousness to that statement. Satori’s always been good at reading people, picking up on their emotions and miniscule hints in their facial expressions. While Ushijima has always been incredibly difficult for him to read, probably one of the reasons Satori is _so_ into him, Kenjirou is just as easy as anybody else. Plus he always blushes as red as a tomato whenever he speaks to Ushijima. Even in the dark club lighting, Satori can see that. And he doesn’t miss the probably unintentional way Kenjirou licks his lips whenever he sees Ushijima approaching him.

“So… ?” Reon urges, curious to hear the rest of the “plan”.

“Ushijima is staying late tonight, according to the schedule. So I’m staying late too, I think,” Satori drums his fingers against the counter and continues to stare right at Kenjirou, “and I’m going to ask our little bartender friend to also stay late.”

“I’m not following,” Eita interrupts, “also what in the world makes you think you can get _Kenjirou_ , of all people, to listen to you? That guy’s stubborn as hell.”

“I’ll just tell him I know about his secret crush, and I’ll tell him it’ll stay between me and him while also promising to make all his filthy wet dreams come true if he just stays to help me out.”

“Well you already broke that promise,” Reon points out, cheeky grin returning.

Satori ignores that fact, trying to imagine how the night might play out. There’s so many possibilites, but he decides that as long as he gets to fuck around at least a little bit with Ushijima, then he doesn’t care what else happens. Kenjirou will probably want his own turn, and truthfully, Satori doesn’t see any flaw in that. In fact, the idea of watching something like that… well, he can’t think about it too much. Not right now.

“Once I’ve convinced Kenjirou to stay, I’ll ask Ushijima to help me out after hours. I’ll tell him I have a new routine and need someone to be my guinea pig audience.”

“You have a new routine?” Eita asks.

“Nope,” Satori finally turns around to face his friends again, “I don’t. But I have a few songs I don’t have routines to yet and I can just bullshit, right?”

“I guess,” Eita shrugs, “but do you really think this’ll work? What’s even the end goal here? Aren’t you concerned Kenjirou and Ushijima will be the ones leaving together, not you and Ushijima?”

“Why not all three of us?” Satori’s lip curls upwards, “There’s no end goal, I guess. I just wanna have fun and see what happens.”

“ _Oh_ … I didn’t realize you were into Kenjirou too,” Reon appears shocked.

“He’s cute,” Satori shrugs, “and he’s stubborn. You know I like a challenge.”

“I’ll say it again,” Eita stands up from his chair and stretches before putting out his cigarette and tossing it into the ashtray, “you’re scary. But I wish you luck.”

“Me too,” Reon declares, “you’re gonna give us all the details if things go well, right?”

“Of course,” Satori nods, “I was planning to get the footage off the security cameras. Y’know, to add to the spank bank.”

“Incredible,” Eita claps Satori on the shoulder before heading for the door, “I’ll be back in a bit, time to make more money.”

Reon and Satori both wish Eita good luck and continue to wait for their own breaks to end. Satori’s mind buzzes with anticipation about the next few hours. He knows he’ll need to come up with a fool-proof way to convince Kenjirou to follow along, but it’s like he told his friends…

He’s always loved a good challenge.

**\-----**

As the night draws closer to closing time, the club starts to empty more and more. Once he’s finally off the clock, Satori throws on a large hoodie and sweatpants before walking back out into the club and towards the bar. As soon as he approaches, he can practically hear Kenjirou’s eyes rolling from behind his oddly cut bangs.

“The hell do you want?” he mumbles as soon as Satori takes a seat at the bar.

“Aww, Kenjirou, that’s not how you ask a customer what they want to drink!”

“You’re not a customer,” Kenjirou leans against the counter and eyes Satori’s getup, “thanks for putting some clothes on first, though.”

“Ah, come oooon, you’d prefer if I was half naked,” Satori teases, winking.

“No. I wouldn’t. So what do you want? I’m trying to clean here,” he gestures towards a few spills on the bar and some empty glasses left behind.

“I have a big favor to ask of you, Kenjirou,” Satori lowers his voice, glancing towards the corner of the room, towards Ushijima, “you know the bouncer?”

“Ushijima?” suddenly Kenjirou’s eyes are wider, his cheeks just a bit redder, “What about him?”

“He’s cute, right?”

“Excuse me?” Kenjirou jumps slightly at the question, “I… I don’t know? Why do you care what I think?”

 _Oh, what a liar._ Satori raises an eyebrow, eyeing Kenjirou carefully, “Hmm? I think you _do_ know.”

“I’m not here for you to interrogate, Tendou. If you want to play games then I suggest you go back to your dressing room, I have customers to attend to.”

“Odd,” Satori looks around at all the empty bar stools, “are your customers _ghosts_? You’re a _ghost whisperer_? That’s cool~”

“Shut up,” Kenjirou gets that strangely cute sour look on his face as if he’s swallowed an entire bottle of lemon juice, “I’m busy. I don’t have time for this.”

“Listen, I’m sorry,” laughing, Satori takes on a more serious tone, “really though, I’ve seen the way you look at Ushijima. It’s the same way I look at him. You totally like him! We both do!”

“I fail to see your point,” Kenjirou takes a dirty glass in his hand, aggressively starting to clean it off with a rag.

“My point is I wanna help you get with him! And I wanna get with him too! We can help each other out! My only request is you stay late tonight -- ”

“What? Why? No,” Kenjirou nearly drops the glass in his hands, “absolutely not.”

“Please, Kenjirou! I’m literally begging you right now. I’ll never ask you for any favors ever again if you do this one thing for me,” Satori clasps his hands together in mock prayer, pouting for added effect.

“I fail to see what’s in it for me, though.”

“You get to maybe, possibly make out, or more, with Ushijima! The hot bouncer! The hot bouncer that I see you staring at all the time and blushing whenever you - “

“Shut. Up,” Kenjirou leans closer, gritting his teeth, “ _Fine_. If I do this _one_ thing, you have to promise to shut up and not say a word to anybody about it and never ask me for favors ever again, deal?”

“Deal,” Satori breathes a sigh of relief, extending his hand and grasping Kenjirou’s in his in a firm handshake.

“I pray to god that that hand is clean,” the bartender mumbles, drawing another soft chuckle out of Satori.

"Oh, it won't be later~" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Kenjirou's disgust is palpable, but even still, it can't mask the faint blush present on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, and I'll try to work on the next part when I can! And feel free to reach out to me on any platform! I'd love to be pals and talk about Tendou or Shiratorizawa in general~
> 
> art twitter: [tendouaf](http://www.twitter.com/tendouaf)  
> twitter: [ushitentxt](http://www.twitter.com/ushitentxt)  
> tumblr: [tendou-satori](http://www.tendou-satori.tumblr.com)  
> art blog: [kat-doodles](http://www.kat-doodles.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
